


【ALL战/肖战】堕落又何妨

by Cherven



Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherven/pseuds/Cherven
Summary: 第一次写明星就写了肖战，感恩吧。以玩坏掉为目的，不会写很多，一点点更吧
Kudos: 57





	1. （一）保姆车

夏日炎炎，金光刺眼，停靠在路边的保姆车车窗上被拉开一道缝隙，一只眼睛望向了不远处的公交车车站的海报上，那上面是一个手拿汽水的明星，笑的阳光灿烂，犹如这当空烈日，刺眼万分。  
  
肖赞摸了摸自己的脸，他觉得这汽水海报上的自己有些陌生，皮肤太白了，笑容太灿烂了，除了眉眼骨架还有点熟悉的影子，这要是贴近了仔细看哪儿哪儿都像个假人，他自己并不喜欢这种p过度的图，但好像粉丝们特别喜欢，连这个牌子的汽水销量都因为自己代言上涨了不少。  
  
有钱就好、有钱就好。  
  
经纪人刘哥顶着烈日晃晃悠悠的走近，躬身钻了进来，拍拍司机让他开往下一个通告地点，然后一屁股坐在了肖赞边上说道：“谈妥了，后天这个赵总会带你入场，明天再一起吃个饭把具体事项定下来。”他突然凑近肖赞：“明天十点半，老地方，老包间，早上可不能睡懒觉了。”  
  
或许是刘哥身上的热气还未散去，肖赞被烫的往后缩了缩，脸上一副强行镇定表情。  
  
“别怕，这没什么的，总得习惯。”刘哥漫不经心的在他腿上抚摸，从膝盖到腿根，越是往上越是能感受到细细的颤抖，最后手掌盖在了腿心处，揉了揉那里还没觉醒的一团软肉。  
  
一会轻一会重的揉捏让肖赞捂住了自己的嘴巴，他怕自己一没注意叫出声来，让前面开车的司机察觉出来，但他的忍耐没让身边的人的动作减缓，反而是越发的变本加厉，解开了他的裤袋，掏出了那根渐渐苏醒的肉棒。  
  
“把衣服拉起来，把你的骚奶头露出来。”  
  
虽然爽快，但他还没堕落到那份上，捂着嘴摇了摇头。  
  
“快点，别让我说第二遍！”紧抓住手里跳动的肉棒，刘哥甚至用指甲在顶端马眼处抠挖，以此威胁。  
  
强烈的刺激感让肖赞绷紧的了后腰，屁股抬起又落下，又疼又爽的双重刺激让他眼里泛起泪花，颤抖的拉起了上衣。  
  
年轻的肉体因为训练而紧实，但又为了迎合当下审美而略显消瘦，白花花的让刘哥眼前一亮，而更为亮眼的是胸口已经挺立的奶头和几乎围绕了一圈的细碎毛发和淡淡牙印，一看就是曾被人狠狠疼爱过的。  
  
刘哥毫不怜惜的捏指搓了搓，不大点的奶头很快硬挺肿胀起来，他满意道：“正好，明天就消的差不多了，今天得悠着点玩。”曲指弹了一下，让奶头颜色更为红润，他命令道：“自己搓自己奶头，争取在抵达下个通告地点之前射出来。”  
  
“不...会被发现的...”肖赞摇头拒绝，却没想到刘哥突然伸手将窗边的窗帘拉开，车窗外来来往往的车辆擦身掠过，反射的阳光照入车内，仿佛一只只眼睛陆陆续续的转移视线。  
  
“不！唔嗯！！”  
  
刘哥眼疾手快的将肖赞想要拉回窗帘的手给拦下，接着将他整个人都挤在了玻璃上，斯文的细框眼镜也阻挡不了背后散发的贪婪与兴奋。  
  
“或者把你的骚屁眼给我们操？但我不能保证你下个通告还能赶上。”抓着肉棒的手颠了颠微凉的囊袋，接着朝后摸向了不停收缩的后穴。“你这个月的绩效可还没达标，随时会面临资源短缺的哦！来，选择吧，是自己玩射，还是被我操射？”  
  
直白的话让肖赞羞红了脸，如果可以他当然两个都不想选择，但他又无法完全拒绝，他想红，他想有钱，他想有地位，曾经他就靠着自己的第一次换来了一部后来口碑爆炸的资源，还用了几夜的时间换来了自己地位的巩固，建立起了让其他男星望而兴叹的粉丝群体，所有的明星排名top10都有自己的席位，那种眨眨眼就到达巅峰胜利的感觉太过美好，至今难忘。  
  
思想的斗争并没有坚持多久，肖赞当着他的面摸上了自己的胸，搓捏揉拨，熟练的玩弄着自己的奶头，他仰坐在皮座椅上，让自己的脸尽量埋进车窗间的阴影里，这样就算被外面的人发现了也猜不出正在自慰的是当红明星肖赞。  
  
握住肉棒的手依旧没有松开，刘哥看着他沉溺进欲望的时间停止了手上的撸动，反倒是肖赞没了刺激来源难过的扭动起来，细腰摆动，一上一下的干脆吧刘哥的手掌当成了飞机杯，自己飞快的挺动起来。  
  
“刚还说着不要，现在骚的那么带劲儿。”刘哥拿着手机随意的拍了几张发往自己的邮箱留做备份，拍完后干看着人家自慰自己也难受的很，刘哥抬眼看了看车外，恰巧遇到堵车，车速如乌龟般慢慢爬行，邻边一辆面包车司机叼着烟不耐烦着，他沉了沉眼眸，将肖赞捞起抱进怀里。  
  
“两腿张开，继续。”  
  
“不、不要......外面...不行啊......”  
  
“那就闭上眼睛做。”刘哥很无情的掰开肖赞的两腿，让腿心的景色对着贴了遮阳膜的窗子，随手拿过一个午休用的眼罩盖在了他脸上。“换你自己撸。”  
  
眼前并不是全黑，有光线漏过缝隙让他能看到一些边边角角的场景，好像羞耻心是稍微降低了些，他意思意思的挣扎两下，握上了自己挺立的肉棒。  
  
自己撸不似刘哥那般粗暴，但总觉得少了些什么，难以到达巅峰，他咽口口水让玩弄阴囊的手悄悄摸到了后穴上，指尖戳戳戳的偷偷满足自己。  
  
“对，就这样，骚起来。”刘哥贴着他的耳朵又亲又啃，两手大张揉着肖赞的胸肌，像对待女人一样捏的那两块肌肉各种形状。  
  
熟悉的声音鼓励着肖赞加快了手上的动作，他想象着握着自己鸡巴的手不是自己的，想象着插入自己后穴的手指也不是自己的，那被侵犯的快感暴虐而汹涌，是罂粟弥散，如此美好却叫人上瘾至极。  
  
“嗯啊！~”  
  
浊液在车窗玻璃上划出一道水渍，黏黏答答的流淌而下，肖赞依旧躺在刘哥怀里，失神迷蒙，他两腿大张，浊液从疲软的肉棒流下，顺着摩擦红了的包皮流到了后穴上，那里一个指尖大小的肉洞正一张一合的将残精吃了进去。  
  
刘哥满意的笑了起来，捏着肖赞的下巴左右转了转，像是在向谁展示，然后缓缓抬头看向了窗外惊掉了烟头的司机。


	2. （二）饭局1

下车的时候肖赞脸色微红，他觉得自己刚刚在车上做的事情肯定被司机看到了，那灼热的目光好像要把自己全部吞下，吓人的很。  
  
刘哥好似没有察觉，如往常一样搭着他的肩进入了拍摄棚内。  
  
  
下午的拍摄很简单，给某杂志做封面照，三身颜色鲜亮的衣服依次拍照，跟着造型、摄影师的要求放空摆拍，省力的很。  
  
刘哥站在摄影师的后面看着一群人围着肖赞补妆、掸皱褶、打光，忙忙碌碌的像是围着蚁后的工蚁，他眯起眼睛不知道在想些什么。  
  
“肖赞的表情有些僵硬啊......”  
  
摄影师端着刚拍好的原片来回翻了翻，和边上的助手嘀咕了两句后走到刘哥身边：“今天他状态不太对啊，有什么事了？”  
  
“没什么，可能是害羞了。”  
  
“害羞？呵。”摄影师是刘哥的熟人，他摆弄着相机按了几下低声说道：“也就刚开始拍的几张还行，看这眼角红的，刚被人操过？”  
  
“没，自己玩的。”刘哥伸手指这其中一张说道：“这张还行。”  
  
那照片上的肖赞眼角微红，一手扯开了自己的衣领露出了胸口大片肌肤，姿势还好，但加上轻微迷离的眼神倒是性感的很，特别是针对他们这群常年混迹在娱乐圈规章阴影下的人，看着就想把照片里的人按在身下肆虐一番。  
  
摄影师看了一眼，砸吧了下嘴：“感觉是到了，但这张做封面有点悬，最近查的严，还是裹严实点好。”  
  
“那你单独发我，我把我那边点名册的照片换了。”  
  
“嘿！”一听点名册摄影师就知道身边这人是什么想法了，他收回相机想了想说道：“什么时候组个局让我也尝尝味？”  
  
刘哥瞟了他一眼道：“再给两个封面？”  
  
“好说啊，我哥那边的杂志我来想办法，还有海伦姐那边，也馋了很久了。”  
  
刘哥想了想说道：“看安排吧，这周应了翔天赵总的局恐怕是没空了。”  
  
摄影师竖起大拇指点点头，亲切的叫了两声哥道了谢，招呼着助手离开了。  
  
肖赞被簇拥着走来，他听着周围的赞扬有些飘飘然，但看到刘哥金丝眼镜后的眼眸想起了自己的人设，抿着嘴朝周围人道谢，说了几句谦虚的话跟着离开了。  
  
  
晚上刘哥照例住进了肖赞的房子。  
  
为了第二天的饭局，从前一天晚上开始就只能吃流食，没什么咸味，很寡淡，吃着很容易腻，但样子确实好看，溜了金边的餐盘中心一点装饰的红樱桃，看着就很高大上。  
  
肖赞很想吃对面刘哥的黄焖鸡米饭，但看了很久还是忍住了没吱声。  
  
察觉到他的目光，刘哥爬了口饭说道：“今天不行，等你什么时候空了再让你吃。”  
  
嘴一歪，一根鸡骨头落入了脚边的垃圾桶里。  
  
肖赞明白明天的饭局是刘哥给自己拉的皮条，不能吃咸只能吃流食是为了明早的灌肠更为顺畅，也为了明天在做的时候不出现尴尬的意外。他沉默的没有动作，不停绞手指的动作表现了他内心的纠结，这事说出来是万人唾弃的卖肉生意，被公众知道的话至今为止所有到手的一切都将化为乌有，他知道这事不对，但......  
  
“你不肯去有的是人排着队。”刘哥吃完瘫在沙发上点了根烟，肖赞是怎么想的他一清二楚，不就是又想捞名捞利还不肯脚踏实地慢慢熬吗，这种人他见得多了，他刘哥的点名册共有18张纸，每张每面上有四个人，都是抱着和肖赞一个想法的年轻人，觉得撅撅屁股就能平步青云了，却从来没想过自己付出的到底是什么。  
  
呼，年轻真好啊，还能做梦。  
  
肖赞沉默一会，端起餐盘呼噜呼噜的喝下了流食，完了将盘子扔到桌上转身进了卧室。  
  
他气恼了，像个没断奶的奶娃娃在发脾气。刘哥一挑眉，叼着烟将桌上的碗筷都扔进水池子里泡着，然后回到客厅翘着脚看起了电视。  
  
月亮升起又落下，静悄悄的一夜就这么过去了。  
  
  
“嗯~”  
  
后穴的敏感点被什么东西侵入，肆意搅动着，肖赞迷茫的睁开眼睛，看到了大清早就在抽烟的刘哥。  
  
“骚屁股抬高点，得先给你松松，免得待会灌肠又喊疼。”  
  
“不....让我再睡会......”  
  
回应他的是一声清脆的击打臀肉的声音，“啪！”的一下，疼痛和过激的敏感让他瞬间惊醒了。  
  
还没等肖赞叫出声来，一个又硬又凉但细细尖尖的东西被戳进了后穴里，“咕唧咕唧”冰凉的液体顺着肠道挤入体内。  
  
“唔啊！凉...”  
  
液体从后穴灌入，滑过肠道灌入腹中，源源不断的好似永无尽头，熟悉的饱胀感让肖赞抽搐了两下下意识的就要逃离，但想想后果，抓紧了手下的床单。  
  
足有手臂粗细的针管很快被推空，刘哥顺手弹了下烟灰，拍拍屁股道：“夹紧点，这才一半。”  
  
小腹已经有了明显的起伏，肖赞撅着屁股趴在床上微微颤抖，那处刚刚被灌入液体的后穴缓慢蠕动着，努力收缩，但依旧有丝丝液体顺着后穴的皱褶缓缓流出。  
  
又是一管液体进入体内，刘哥看着肖赞的腹部渐渐被撑大，难耐的在床上扭动着，用那双被无数粉丝喜爱又怜惜的眼睛水汪汪的望着自己，内心却毫无波澜。  
  
可爱吗？一般般吧，大概只有那群无知的“真爱粉”才觉得肖赞的这种眼神是天底下最漂亮、最独一无二的了，目若秋水？他倒是建议多去洗洗眼睛呢。  
  
对刘哥来说，与其让他欣赏外传的肖赞有多么优秀，不如把他调教成一条母狗来的更为有趣些。  
  
“咕噜咕噜...”  
  
“唔...不行了...太...撑了......啊哈....”低声的哀求格外凄惨，的偏偏刘哥听着还算悦耳。  
  
他顺着股沟摸到了下垂的卵蛋处，微微凉，但饱满喜人，再往下是早已挺翘的一根肉棍，颤巍巍的跟着身体的扭动而晃动着，顶端还一点一点的滴着前精，刘哥用手握住，上下撸动，增加肖赞的兴奋度。  
  
“不能射。”刘哥无情的下达了命令，握着肉棍的手微微收紧，按压住了几欲喷薄的马眼。  
  
“啊啊！不！”肖赞的身体突然拱起，无法泄出的难耐与疼痛让他脑海里炸裂，就差一点，后穴就无法紧闭锁住那一肚子的浑浊液体了。  
  
刘哥拿出一个长盒子，打开是一根根粗细不一的细钢管，上面还有着各种花纹，他挑出一个就欲动手，肖赞害怕的蜷缩起来，颤抖的哀求道：“我、我想上厕所......”  
  
“可以。”按压在马眼上的拇指使劲儿揉了揉随后松了手，刘哥暂时放过了他。  
  
拖着疲惫又沉重的身体进入卫生间，刘哥看着他坐在马桶上面带羞色的看着自己，那眼神明显是想让自己出去，但他偏不，反而是走过去再次握住了半硬的肉棍说道：“快些吧，还有两次灌肠没做呢，去迟了赵总可不会高兴的。”  
  
“唔啊...别...轻些....啊啊哈....”似乎真的在赶时间，刘哥的手劲儿比刚刚大了些，捏的肖赞五官扭曲疼叫出了声，但这副被调教过的身体却在这疼痛里兴奋起来，蚀骨的瘙痒快速的窜入脑海，加上即将在人注视下排泄的羞耻感，这都让他脑袋混沌起来。  
  
恍惚间松懈了片刻，只听下方坐便器传来一阵翻滚咕噜的声音，原先鼓起的肚子在止不住的哭音里渐渐瘪下，空间里逐渐弥漫出一股恶臭，被捏住、堵住的肉棍因为发泄不出硬如石块，半透明的黏液止不住的点点漏出，他又疼又爽，脑海里全是爆炸后残留的余韵，哭着喊着死死抓紧面前人的手臂。  
  
“唔啊啊...求、求你....让我射...射啊啊啊！”  
  
刘哥的眼镜反射着溜进卫生间的晨光，他戏谑应了声：“如你所愿。”  
  



End file.
